


Working with Fear

by Booklover123456



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover123456/pseuds/Booklover123456
Summary: Everyone knows and loves the original side, but what about the "Darker" Sides? Come meet a new side for the adventure is just about to begin.(I know I suck at summaries)*DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*





	1. Virgil has a sibling?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting any of my stories so, please don't leave hate comments. Just comment what I should fix or change nicely.

My brother has always been protective of me, ever since we first appeared in the Mind Palace. You see you can't have Anxiety without Fear, and that's what we are. When Virgil was given the chance to move into the forefront of Thomas mind, I was left behind in the dark sides place in the back of the mind. Every once in a while I go to visit him, but because I am still considered a dark side I don't do it much.

Today, though, I needed to see my brother; Deceit and the others have been even meaner than normal. Once I was sure that Virgil and the other sides were gone, most likely to help Thomas or to film another video, I crept from the dark commons into Virgil's room where I knew the other sides wouldn't go ever since they last went to his room. Patton, Logan, and Roman, the other three that live with him; they would never like me nor would they want me to stay. If only they would...I miss being around him, being able to cuddle him, to feel safe again...

Sighing I barring myself further into Virgil's soft bedding, closing my eyes as I slowly fall asleep. Sadly, sleeping wouldn't be possible. Before I could fulling fall into sleep, someone popped up in the right in front of the bed scaring me shitless. In front of me stood Roman looking pissed yet also surprised.

"Who are you?" his questioning tone was quickly followed with him drawing his sword from his side sliding it under my chin, "Answer me now, Villain!"

Raising my hands I start to shake, "I-I just want-wanted to see my brother, please don't kill me!" 

Roman didn't say anything just stared into my eyes with a glare. In his eyes, I could see his fear. Fear...for me, just like the others will have once they see me. Such fear, it made me look away guiltily; how could anyone like me other than Virgil?

For a while, Roman just watches me, never dropping his sword pushing the tip closer to my throat. Before he could speak again Virgil popped looking pissed beyond belief.

"Princey, what the ever loving hell are you in my room?!" Virgil shouted just as Patton and Logan popped up as well.

"Language, Virgil," Patton scolded Virgil before turning to Roman with his hands on his hips, "Roman, go to the living room right now, we will talk about this down there. Virgil, I want you and our guest to come down as well."

Virgil growled stepping closer and pulled me away from Romans sword making Roman follow Patton and Logan out, "Are you okay Premi, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Laying my head on his chest I nuzzled closer to him, "No, just-just scared me that's all. He did call me a villain, though..."

The growling got louder and his grip became tighter, "I'm going to kill him, I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Don't kill him, Thomas needs him. Besides Roman's right, I am a villain; I'm a dark side, that's all fear is to Thomas, something he doesn't need nor what he wants." Looking into Virgil's eyes I smile sadly, "Besides, Virge, I'm sure Thomas doesn't even know that I'm alive, so if I disappear he most likely wouldn't even notice I'm gone."

Virgil didn't say anything, too shocked. In his eyes, I can see all the fear and worry that he has, '/ He thinks he not important? That he's not loved? Premi...without you, I'm nothing./'

Shaking my head I kiss his forehead, "I know I'm loved, but only by you, my dear brother. I love you and I know if we aren't with each other when you work with Thomas then things won't work as well."

Pulling away from him fully I smile, "Now don't we need to go downstairs with the other?"

"Yeah yeah, let's go." Virgil grabbed his jacket, which he had taken off before he pulled me into a hug, "Don't forget your shit little bro."

Laughing at him I grab my phone with our symbols on it, Virgil's storm cloud but instead of purple it's teal and black, and my matching jacket with teal instead of his purple. Since we're twins our cloths normally match other than colors, even if we aren't together. That being said you'd laugh with how often I would change clothes just to annoy Virgil.

Once we had what we needed we moved down the hallway slowly since I wasn't quite ready to meet them formally but knowing that I needed too. 

Before we walked down the stairs I turn to Virge shaking, "What if they don't like me? What if they don't want me to come to you anymore? What if they try to send me to the abyss?!"

"Premi," Virgil spoke with such love that anyone who didn't know him would have thought he was a different person, "I need you to calm down, remember our breathing exercises; in for 4, hold for 7, out for 8."

Trying to follow his breathing, I start crying making it even harder to breath. Falling to the ground, I cover my ears whimpering not knowing what to do.

As my breathing get's worse I bearly hear Virgil calling for someone. Around me, the sounds of other feet became closer and closer making me freak out even more; as a result, I grabbed Virgil's hand so tightly I think I broke his hand if his sudden intake of air is anything to go by.

"Kiddo, it's okay breath. No one is going to hurt you, it's okay." a voice pushed through all my thoughts allowing me to start calming down, "Virgil, what happened?"

"He's worried you guys wouldn't like him, because of how the dark sides treat him." Virgil's tone showed just how worried he is.

Turning slightly I see that Virgil is on my left watching me worriedly, knowing he's there I lean against his side and clothes my eyes.

"Premi?" Opening my eyes again I see Patton in front of me while Logan and Roman are behind him as if they are protecting him, "Premi, talk to me kiddo, can you do that?"

Nodding gently I try to close my eyes, but I'm not able to when Vigil shoves me a bit. 

"No sleeping Prem, you don't want to fall down to the abyss do you?" Moving even closer to Virgil I whimper more, "That's what I thought, now come on keep your pretty little eyes on Logan."

Doing as I'm told I keep my eyes on Logan as best as I can, by doing this my breathing actually evened out more and more. After a little time, I could finally breathe.

"Virge-Virgil...I-I want d-daddy..." 

Virgil sighed moving to sit on the floor against the wall and pulled me into his lap, moving my hand to grab his shirt he gripped me tightly, "I know, I know..."

Everything was quiet, no one spoke. None knew what to say, not even Roman who almost always has something to say. 

Even though no one said anything at first Patton moved closer to Vigil and me, "Your Virgil's brother, Fear, right?"

Nodding I shift my eyes to him instead of Logan. Patton smiled brightly, "Well since I'm Virgil's dad, I can be yours too if you would like."

My eyes widen in surprise, my hand tightening around Virgil's shirt, "Virgil...we-we have a dad-daddy again?"

"We do, Patton is the best dad. Logan isn't all that bad either." Virgil kissed the top of my head trying to hide his smile, "Now Roman, he may be a bit extra at times, but he will protect you as a prince should." 

"Does this mean I don't have to leave? I don't have to go back to the scary place?" 

This time Logan spoke up as he pushed up his glasses, "It would appear the most logical choice for you to stay here, you will be a valued member here." 

All of a sudden Patton clapped making me and Virgil jump at the sudden noise, "With that now figured out why don't we go to the kitchen and make some dinner, Virgil do you and Fear want to help?" 

"Premi," I whisper softly but loud enough for the other three to hear me, "My-My name is Premi..."


	2. FamILY night?

We had moved into the kitchen soon after everything that happened in the hallway. When I asked Virgil if I was going to be staying in his room, since my room is still in the dark sides place, and he laughed.

"Nah, we'll let Thomas know so he can move your room here," Roman smirked over at us, "Actually, Patton why don't we bring dinner to his place tonight? We haven't seen him in a while."

Patton smiled brightly, "That sound perfect! Logan can you and Roman go check in with Thomas and see if he would be okay with that?"

Logan nodded and stood up from the table, walking over to Patton before kissing him on the cheek then left with Roman.  
My eyes widened at this display of affection from to sides, with the dark sides, we never showed affection other than when I would hug Virgil. 

"Virgil, is-is that allowed? What Logan just did?" I whisper stuttering slightly.

Virgil glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow for a moment but then understanding went through his eyes, "Yeah it is. I know what you're thinking, /how is this possible?/. After a while, you'll get used to it. Speaking of, hey dad Premi has never had true affection from anyone but me."

From his place at the counter, Patton stopped what he was doing and turn to face us with a knife in his hand; all he said was, "Family Night," Before going back to working on dinner.

Family Night? Why does that make me freak out? I mean I know I'm the embodiment of fear, but still, the thought of Family Night scares me to the point of wishing to hide in Virgil's room. 

Taking a deep breath to calm down I gather up enough courage to ask Patton what Family Night is, "Patton, Dad, what is Family Night? We-We don't actually have that back in the dark sides home."

"Family Night is where we all hang out in the living room and play games, watch movies or just talk, which is what I want this Family Night to be about! Us getting to know you."

After that, I didn't say anything, just watched as Patton and Virgil move around the kitchen continuing to make dinner. The way they move, it's almost as if they have been doing it a while, I couldn't help but smile sadly. Would I ever truly be a part of this family? Do they even like me or are they just allowing me to stay here because I'm Virgil's brother?

Sighing I stand up and silently leave the room, as soon as I got to the living room I close my eyes and start to sink out. 

But I didn't get far as I hear Logan's voice ring out behind me, "And where do you think you're going, mister?"

Opening my eyes I don't turn around, "Away, I know none of you actually want me here. If I leave now before anyone else notices, Virgil will be happier and that's all I want for him. The chance to be happy and find love if given the chance." 

"Falsehood, Virgil as well as Patton would notice your absence. You say Virgil being happy is all you wish for him, yet have you inquired what would make him happy?" Turning to face him I see Logan raise his eyebrow and cross his arms over his chest, "Come back to the kitchen Premi, dinner is ready, and Virgil will get concerned if you don't."

With that Logan turn around and left, leaving me alone. Did he actually mean what he said, or did he just say it? Before I could think too much on it Roman popped his head in.

"Ah, there you are kind sir, Patton says dinner is ready." 

Nodding my head I step forward, "Logan just told me, I'll be there in a moment."

He didn't leave though, actually, Roman moved from the doorframe and walked closer, "Are you okay? You look a little freaked." 

"Yeah, just trying to figure some things out that's all." I make a dismissive movement, "No need to worry Prince Roman."

Before he could say anything Virgil called out from the kitchen, "Don't encourage him, Prem. You'll just boost his already huge ego."

Roman made this strange noise and held his chest, which made Virgil smirk at him then continues to make fun of him. In their eyes, you can just see the love for each other, but there was also fear surrounding that love as well. As if they... 

My eyes widened at the sudden realization; I need to talk to Patton! Moving quickly I raise into the kitchen where Patton and Logan are placing everything on the table. When they noticed me they looked up and saw just how wide my eyes were.

Stepping forward Patton reached out for me, "Kiddo, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Moving into his arms I wrap my arms around his waist and whisper so only he could hear me, "Virgil likes Roman but is scared that Roman doesn't like him back, the same goes for Roman." Pulling away I bit my lip, "Is there anything we can do?"

Patton smiled gently at me and shook his head, "No, all we can do is drop hits to make them see."

From behind us, Logan clears his throat having me jump and grip Patton tighter, "Patton, we are both well aware that you don't just 'drop hints' for something like this."

"He's right Patt." Someone spoke behind me where the table is placed, although I didn't see anyone there when I walked in, "BUT Logan, that does not mean he can't try this way this time around."

Since my grip was tight around Patton I could not only hear him laughing but also feel it too, "Now now kiddos, let's talk about this later. Virgil, Roman, come on."

Slowly Roman and Virgil came back into the kitchen, still making fun of each other, but it just looked playful. Seeing him smiling and laughing makes me smile, I'm happy to see him so happy. 

Once Virgil's eyes landed on me in Patton's arms still, his smile widened but when his gaze shifted to the person at the table that smile went away, "Thomas, good to see you."

Shifting closer to Patton I look to Virge giving him a scared look when he saw it, he rushed over to us and pulled me into his arms.

"It's okay, Premi; What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear gripping me tightly, "It's all going to be okay."

Patton seemed to realize how scared I was and he rubbed my back, "Virgil, would you and Premi like to have dinner in the living room instead? Just until he's comfortable around us?"

Virgil nodded and started to lead me away but I pulled back slightly and turned to Patton, "What-What about Family Night? Did-Did I ruin it-it?"

"No, sweetie, not at all. We can still have it if you want." Patton swiftly says trying to calm me down, "I just don't want you to get overwhelmed, that's all."

"Can-Can we, please?" Turning to face Virgil I give him a pleading look, "Please hermano?"

Everyone in the room stayed quiet waiting for Virgil to say something, sighing Virgil sighed and nodded, "Yeah yeah, just stop with the eyes. Damn those things are dangerous."

Roman, Patton, and Thomas all cheers while Logan shook his head. Those three seemed so happy, did I do that? Moving closer to Virgil I nuzzle his chest and sigh. Maybe living here won't be so bad.  
____________________________________________________  
Family Night...I don't even know what to say. So far it's interesting, actually, I don't think that's the right word for it. Maybe Logan will know, I'll ask him later. Currently, everyone is sitting around the coffee table with playing cards in front of Logan and Virgil while the rest of us watch them. 

Turning to Patton I whisper, "Are they always like this when it comes to poker?" I knew my brother played poker a lot and he was good too, but Logan didn't appear to be a poker player, or even a card player, at all. 

"Pretty much," Patton smiled lovingly at Logan, "although you have yet to see Roman and Logan during charades, it gets intense sometimes." 

Nodding I move back so that I can lean against Virgil and slowly start to relax. Being around each other helps calm us down since it allows both of our /powers/ to mix together and balance us out. When he left to come to the main commons I felt so alone and my fears were getting worse, but once he came back to visit, and I could touch him again, we both were able to breathe again. That's how we got into the habit of one of us visiting the other every week or so, some times more sometimes less. We go when we need each other. 

Now that I'm relaxed my eyes start to close and I smile, I hope this last forever. 

"Hey, you getting tired?" Opening my eyes I turn to face Thomas who looks worried, "I can move your bedroom up here."

Shaking my head I smile, "No, I'm just enjoying the feeling of calmness. Being with the dark sides don't really allow for relaxation." 

Thomas looked at me for a moment before nodding, "Alright just let me know when you want me to okay?"

"Actually, would you be able to make my room connected to Virgils?" I ask softly getting shy again, "Even though we have been apart since you were about thirteen, but we can't stay apart for too long. Makes our fear and anxiety to strong, that's actually why you were super anxious during that time."

Once again Thomas nodded and turned back just in time to see Logan win. Laughing at Virgil's lost I don't notice that he wrapped his arms around me till I was pulled up on to the couch with him, and on to his lap feeling him bury his face into my neck. 

Virgil grumbled and tightened his grip, "Let's watch a movie, sound good to you guys?"

Roman jumped up squealing, "Disney night!"

As Roman and Patton ran around grabbing blankets and pillows, making popcorn and finally putting in a movie, I couldn't help but be confused when Roman said "Disney."

"Virgil, what's Disney?" I whispered, but apparently, I wasn't quite enough since Thomas and Roman both gasped and stared at me with wide eyes.

They just watched me for a while, never taking their eyes off of me. I started getting nervous, squirming so much that Virgil grabbed my waist hissing at me.

"Stop squirming so much, Premi. They're just shocked that's all." Virgil turned his gaze to Thomas and Roman, "And you two stop staring at him, your making him uncomfortable. Besides, remember when I first showed up, I didn't know either, Roman you showed me and that's how we got to know each other." 

Both Thomas and Roman looked down in shame, "Sorry," they said together before continuing to set up movie night. 

Virge shook his head, pulling me closer to him, "Sorry about them, when it comes to Disney they get a bit crazy." 

I shook my head and shifted so that my legs are over his lap instead, leaning my head on his chest. Although Thomas and Roman scared me a bit I could understand why they would be so upset that I didn't know. When it comes to music or books I'm the same way to Virgil. 

As we watched "The Black Cauldron" I look around the room checking on everyone. Virgil was relaxed and had fallen asleep leaning against Roman who was humming softly while playing with his hand. Thomas was on the other couch looking as though he was about to fall asleep as well. Lastly, Patton and Logan were cuddling in Logan's recliner sharing kisses making Patton giggle softly. Slowly I move out of Virgil's arms leave the room, getting a look from Roman, and walking to the kitchen biting my lip harshly. 

Behind me, I heard footsteps getting louder coming toward me. Sighing I grip the edge of the sink, shaking only a little bit. Everything happened so fast that I think this is a dream, I hope it's not though.

"Premi, what's wrong?" Turning around I see Roman with concern in his eyes once again, "Did we do something to make you uncomfortable?"

Smiling I shake my head, "No, no, nothing's wrong. Everything has just happened so quickly that it feels so surreal. Like I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream, I really don't want this to be a dream."

Without much time to process, Roman rushed forward and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly, "This isn't a dream little one, you're here and you're safe."

In his arms, I felt so grounded which was strange to me but I found comfort in it. Wrapping my arms around him I grip his shirt tightly, hiding my face against his chest and breathe in his sense; some sort of woody smell mixed with Virgil's soft Vanilla smell. Chuckling I nuzzle his chest more to keep smelling it, feeling at home.

After a little while, we pulled away and he smiles down at me, "Ready to go back?"

Shaking my head I bit my lip, "Not really, but the others will be wondering where we are."

Before we could go back, someone walked into the kitchen. That person was Thomas, he stretched his arms above his head yawning. When he saw Roman and I standing there he smiled.

"There you are, Premi. I think I'm planning to head back to my place, do you mind me bring your room up tomorrow?" He asks yawning as he talks.

"That's fine, I'll stay in Virgil's room or in the living room," I reply back watching him yawn again, "Go to bed Thomas, we'll deal with everything else later."

With a nod, Thomas walks out the front door and through the bright light there that will take him back to his place. Once Thomas is gone I turn to Roman and yawn.

"We should probably take Virgil and the others to bed. If your living room is anything like our is then it won't be comfortable to sleep in there." Roman smirks over at me as we make our way back to the living room to see Patton and Logan passed out in Logan's chair, "Ever mind, looks like we're all sleeping out here."

Not saying a word Roman walks over to another door, a closet maybe, and pulls out blankets, and pillows, "Here, lay wherever you can find a place." 

Nodding I pretend like I'm going to lay on the ground, but instead, I wait until he had fallen asleep to go back to my room in the dark sides mind place. Falling back on my bed I sigh and hide my face with my pillow screaming into it. '/I meet the rest of the main sides today! OH MY GOD! /' 

Moving my pillow away onto my chest I close my eyes and try to take a deep breath. If I stay here would they notice? Would Virgil notice? I have no way of telling if I'm right or wrong, only time will tell. Maybe I should go to the abyss; it would make things so much easier for everyone right? Sighing I roll over finally allow myself to fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
